the_adventure_teams_listfandomcom-20200213-history
The Geotopia Family (Allias Salmon's Team)
Heroes Team: The Geotopia Family Allias Salmon - Leader Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs The Forces of Evil) '- Second in Command and Wife Tarzan, Tantor, Kala and Kerchak Sticks the Badger ('Sonic Boom) Manny (Ice Age) Alex the Lion, Vitaly the Tiger, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Burt, Classified, Short Fuse, Eva, Corporal and King Julien (Madagascar) Tyrone, Beaverjulian, Perry, Brooklyn Salmon, Ahsorika, Lockwood, Starlightodon Fatalis, Alliasodon, Alvira, Allias Salmon (EG), Atlantia, Princess Lulliana, Adina the Dragoness, Bartholomew, Baleni, Glitter Sunsets, Daisy, Noah, Captain Iron Paw, Moonlight Sparkle, Chloe Enrile, Rico the Anacondrai, Aidenv, Dignan, Rufus, Clawscus, Dirsta, Karia, Juliette, Dorados and Shauna Evans (My OCs) Constable Hu, Master Ox and Croc (Kung Fu Panda) Bigwig (Watership Down) Xiro and Kairel (Noah's Ark) Donphan, Mamoswine and Luxray (Pokemon) Spyro, Professor, Agent 9, St. Byrd, Moneybags and Bentley (Spyro The Dragon) Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) Peter Griffin, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Herbert and Brian Griffin (Family Guy) Homer Simpson, Bluella, Stampy and Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) Bigwig (Watership Down 2018) Discord, Prince Rutherford and Gabby (MLP : FiM) Sussie (The Amazing World of Gumball) Web Beard (Spider Man) Squirrel Girl Kong (Skull Island) Boog, Ursa, Elliot, Alistair, Buddy, McSquizzy, Ian, Mr. Weenie, Fifi and Roberto (Open Season) Half Tooth (Walking with Beasts) Michelle Fairchild, Lillith Henderson, Tasha Robinson, Stella Marie, Will Bradley, Sam Ryan, Julia Cooper, James Fairchild and Dory Skornick (PINY Institute of New York) Bear (my black cat) Toothless, Astrid, Heather and Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon) Chunky (The Croods) Francis and Bluebeard (Felidae) Big Daddy the Woolly Mammoth (Jurassic World) Heidi and Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) Larry, Kate, Sierra, Hunter, Snack and Sarmoti (Father of the Pride) Garfield Max, Duke, Tiberius, Mel, Buddy, Snowball, Hu and Rooster (The Secret Life of Pets) King Louie (LA) Snowbell (Stuart Little) Simba (LA), 'Nala '(LA), 'Timon '(LA) 'and Pumbaa '(LA) Torunn Frenchfry and Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) Tormak (Legends of Chima) Bowser, Bowser Jr., Shrek, Black Yoshi, Jeffy and Toad (SML) Peter Quill, Gamora, Mantis, Rocket Raccoon, Drax, Yondu Udonta and Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) Long John Silver (Treasure Planet) Kerrie (Heavy Metal 2000) Tai Lung and The Beast (Dark Age Universe) Shrek, Puss and Donkey Genie and Iago (Aladdin) Maui (Moana) Wreck-It Ralph Big the Cat and Froggy (Sonic X) Fleischer (Satellite City) Lily Bobtail (Peter Rabbit) Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Chanticleer (Rock A Doodle) Stanley (A Troll In Central Park) Zoomba, Quincy, Pokey and Antonio (Zafari) Diego, Shira, Zeke and Flynn (Ice Age) Clifford the Big Red Dog Ian Lightfoot and Barley Lightfoot (Onward) Dumbo Susan/Missing Link and Sir Lionel Frost (Missing Link) Kion, Shujaa, Dhahabu and Makuu (The Lion Guard) Nulu and Joma Thaddeus and Rufus (The Star) Ferdinand the Bull Bruton (Dinosaur) Lenny (Shark Tale) Godzilla and Behemoth (Monsterverse) Shere Khan and Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) Fa Hudungo (Brooklyn's Indoraptor; OC) Migo (Smallfoot) Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Faline (Bambi) Rocko and Hubie''' (The Pebble and the Penguin)' Puffin '(Wishfart)' Prohyas and Vambre '(Mighty Magiswords)' Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Lion-O and Snarf' (ThunderCats 2011)' Cassandra "Cassie" Palaeogena/Sabre-Tooth Woman Spear and Fang '(Primal)' Yi '(Abominable)' Spirit '(Spirit : Stallion of the Cimarron)' Scowler '(Walking with Dinosaurs)' Danessa the Deer '(Enchantimals)' Broktar the Allosaurus, Cruchack the Spinosaurus and Bulkcrusher the Pachyrhinosaurus '(My OCs)' T'Challa, Shuri and M'Baku '(Black Panther)' Burnatron '(ToonMarty)' Iron Man '(Tony Stark)' Speed, Puffin and Jean-Bob '(The Swan Princess)' Philip the Unicorn '(Dr Dimensionpants)' King Verago, Cruz and Vestia '(Elena of Avalor)' Marina '(Zig and Sharko)' Broken Jaw' (Dinosaur Revolution)' '''Villains: The Cataclysm Alliance' Aallias Salmon - Leader Eris (Sinbad : Legend of the Seven Seas) - Second in Command Ke Pa (Kung Fu Panda) Soto, Rudy, Captain Gutt and Squint (Ice Age) Rita Finucci (PINY Institute of New York) Tabitha (Watership Down) Sergei and the Black Wolves (The Secret Life of Pets 2) Red Death, Drago Bludvist, Grimmel the Grisly and the Warlords (How to Train Your Dragon) Mabaya, Clayton and Sabor (Tarzan) Hell'fita (My OC) Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) Jafar and Sa'luk (Aladdin) Scar, Zira, Kenge, Mama Binturong, Ora and Kiburi (The Lion King) Kai, Kim, Temutai, Taotie, Tong Fo and Jindiao (Kung Fu Panda) Sir Fangar (Legend of Chima) Dave, Makunga and DuBois (Madagascar) Sentinel Prime and Quintessa (Transformers) Captain Soto (LEGO Ninjago) Red Claw, Screech and Thud (The Land Before Time) Indominus Rex Erik Killmonger (Black Panther) Scar (LA) and Zira (LA) Daggerface (OC) King Stefan (LA) Ursula (LA) Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Rumplestiltskin and Jack and Jill (Shrek) Big Boss (Rio 2) Maximus Elefante Snerz''' (Green Eggs and Ham)' Horned Theropods and Krog' (Primal)' Phango '(Khumba)' The Smilodon Brothers and Entelodons '(Walking with Beasts)' Dragon and Jenner '(The Secret of NIMH)' Bori Khan and Xian Lang '(Mulan (2020))' Mr Burns, Russ Cargill and Fat Tony '(The Simpsons)' Lord Piggot-Dunceby and Willard Stenk '(Missing Link)' Sabretooth' (Marvel)' Master Org, Vypra and Mesogog '(Power Rangers)' Kingpin '(Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)' Shere Khan, Lockwood, Banderlog and Tabaqui '(Mowgli : Legend of the Jungle)' Lord Tirek, Timberwolves and Sludge '(My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic)' Dawn Bellwether and Duke Weaselton '(Zootopia)' Goody Gobbles '(Dr. Dimensionpants)' Zangief '(Street Fighter)' Gretchen Mercer and Penelope '(Family Guy)' Shaw '(Open Season)' Lord Astaroth' (OC)' Flintheart Glomgold '(Ducktales)' Thane '(Marvel)' Admiral Bubbles '(My Goldfish is Evil)' Lizzie '(Rampage)' Skor and Skrap '(Kung Fu Dino Posse)' Rawhead Rex Grune' (ThunderCats 2011)' Mom-Jozee '(A Warrior's Tail)' Kazar '(The Wild)' Bambi and Suck My Taint Girl '(Drawn Together)' Lord Hebi and Zanramon '(TMNT)' Ludo '(Star vs The Forces of Evil)' Kong '(Felidae)' Sir Claude' (Blinky Bill : The Movie)' Hades '(Hercules)' Matilda '(Prehistoric Park)' Lola '(Shark Tale)' Ego, Korath and Ronan '(Guardians of the Galaxy)' Scroop '(Treasure Planet)' Thrax' (Osmosis Jones)''' That is all my team members if any of those are taken by others they can share unless it's a dibber